Bienvenue à Serpentard!
by Neith d'Ishtar
Summary: Quand Blaise Zabini monte à bord du Poudlard Express pour sa première année à Poudlard, il espère de tout coeur ne pas s'ennuyer. Heureusement pour lui, il va faire de nombreuses rencontres plutôt intéressantes.


**Bienvenue à Serpentard !**

Blaise Zabini poussa un long bâillement tandis que sa mère vérifiait une nouvelle fois s'il n'avait rien oublié. Ils étaient devant le Poudlard Express, et le jeune sorcier ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire une nouvelle « fouille », il était déjà trop tard de toute façon…

- Bon, on dirait que tu n'as rien oublié, fit sa mère.

- Maman… Je ne suis pas si étourdi que ça tout de même…

- Je sais, désolée… C'est juste que je suis tellement émue ! Mon petit chéri va enfin rentrer à Poudlard ! Tu mangeras bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et n'oublies pas non plus de te brosser les dents, et de plier tes habits, et…

- C'est bon Maman… gémit Blaise tandis que quelques élèves de troisième année les croisèrent en ricanant.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa mère semblait être à mille lieues de se soucier de la réputation de son fils.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne te reverrai plus jusqu'aux vacances de Noël ! Tu vas tellement me manquer, mon petit canard en sucre !

- Oui, toi aussi tu vas me manquer Maman…

Cette fois-ci, ils venaient de passer devant des filles de cinquième année, qui eurent bien du mal à cacher leur fou rire. Blaise tenta vainement de réprimer un gémissement de désespoir. _« Ca y est, _pensa-t-il avec morgue, _je suis d'ores et déjà catalogué comme « le fils à maman » de l'école. Je pourrais m'estimer heureux si un jour j'arrive à me marier…_ ». Arrivé face à une des portes du train, sa mère le serra fort contre elle, retenant ses larmes, tandis que d'autres filles, des Poufsouffle de septième année, firent des « Oh, comme il est mignon… ». Cette fois-ci, Blaise envisagea sérieusement l'idée de se jeter sous le train. Il aimait beaucoup sa mère, mais quand même… sa vie à Poudlard risquait de devenir un véritable enfer si elle ne se calmait pas. Finalement, elle finit par le lâcher.

- Prends bien soin de toi surtout. Lui dit-elle. Et n'oublies pas de m'écrire. Je veux tout savoir !

- Oui Maman… Ne t'inquiètes pas…

Blaise prit sa valise, puis monta à bord du Poudlard Express, soulagé que son humiliation prenne fin. Il se mit donc à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Il ne connaissait pas grand monde, et refusait catégoriquement de fréquenter des sang-de-bourbe. Ces derniers étant difficiles à reconnaître au premier abord, le jeune sorcier avait décidé d'éviter les inconnus et de se trouver un compartiment vide.

Il était sur le chemin, lorsque la route lui fut bloquée par deux garçons de troisième année. Ils portaient tous deux de luxurieuses robes de sorciers. En les voyant, l'étiquette « Sang-pur, Serpentard », s'afficha aussitôt dans l'esprit de Blaise. _« Sympas, mes futurs camarades »_ ironisa-t-il en constatant les sourires légèrement sadiques qu'affichaient les nouveaux venus. L'héritier des Zabini ne s'en inquiéta cependant nullement. Après tout, qu'avait-il à craindre ? Il était un sang-pur, il était riche, et même s'il ne maîtrisait pas beaucoup de sorts, il était assez malin pour élaborer une stratégie, et assez sournois pour se venger de manière efficace si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Mais pour l'instant, mieux valait éviter les conflits inutiles.

- Tiens, tiens, Montague, qu'avons-nous là ? fit le premier élève, un garçon qui dépassait Blaise d'au moins une tête. N'est-ce pas le petit chéri à sa Maman qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure ?

- Je crois bien, Warrington. Répondit le dénommé Montague. Alors, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Blaise, on manque déjà à sa Môman ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'attitude de sa mère lui cause des ennuis mais à ce point… _« J'aurais jamais imaginé que ça serait aussi rapide ! Waouh ! Maman, merci, je suis une célébrité maintenant ! ». _

- T'oublieras pas de lui écrire, hein ? renchérit Warrington.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire, elle aura souvent de mes nouvelles. C'est l'un des rares avantages à ne pas être analphabète, contrairement à certaines personnes que je ne nommerai pas pour ne pas heurter leur sensibilité…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, espèce de sale petit…

- Calmes-toi, Montague… Inutile de te fatiguer. Intervint Warrington, dont le sourire était plus malsain que jamais. Après tout, à quoi bon perdre son temps avec un gamin dont la mère est assez indécise pour se marier six fois d'affilée ?

Blaise encaissa le coup avec difficulté. Il éprouvait la plus grande affection pour sa mère, et ne supportait pas qu'on l'insulte. Il serra les poings, tentant de se maîtriser, mais Warrington continua sur sa lancée :

- Au fait, ton père, c'était le quatrième ou le cinquième mari ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de voir à chaque fois un type différent dans le lit de ta mère ?

- La ferme…

- Quoi ?

Montague souriait de plus belle désormais, et Warrington semblait très satisfait de voir que ses paroles avaient fait mouche.

- Répètes un peu ? ironisa-t-il. J'ai pas bien entendu.

- J'ai dit la ferme. Répéta Blaise qui tremblait de rage désormais.

- Et sinon quoi ? se moqua Montague. Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire le minus ? On fait que dire la vérité… Alors, dis-moi, tu connais déjà ton futur beau-père ? C'est vrai que ça fait déjà trois ans qu'elle est avec le même, elle va pas tarder à s'en lasser, non ? C'est pas le genre de femme à se satisfaire d'un seul hom…

- CONJUNCTIVITIS !

Malheureusement pour Blaise, Montague fut plus rapide que lui.

- Protego !

Le sort de Blaise fut dissipé, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il sentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de l'estomac. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre un mur qu'il réalisa que Montague lui avait donné un coup de poing au ventre.

- Alors, comme ça on n'est pas content parce que sa môman a une solide réputation ?

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de critiquer les mères des autres ? fit une voix inconnue.

Blaise se tourna vers celui qui était intervenu, et il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon du même âge que lui, aux cheveux ternes et aux yeux bleu gris. Mais Blaise remarqua tout de suite que ce garçon n'avait de jeune que l'apparence, son visage et son regard exprimaient une dureté qui ressemblait fort à celle d'un adulte qui n'avait que trop vu la vie. Même Montague et Warrington semblaient avoir remarqué que ce garçon était étrange, comme s'il cachait quelque chose au plus profond de lui-même.

- Et on peut savoir qui t'es, toi ? demanda Montague.

- Je m'appelle Théodore Nott.

- Nott, hein ? Et bien je vais te montrer ce qui arrive aux petits arrogants dans ton genre qui ne savent pas fermer leur gueule…

- Montague, calmes-toi. Le prévint Warrington, qui fixait Théodore d'un air méfiant.

- Voyez-vous, fit Théodore, je suis dans le compartiment d'à côté, et le boucan que vous faites me dérange. Allez voir ailleurs.

- Non mais tu me cherches, toi !

Montague s'avança d'un air menaçant vers Théodore. Le garçon ne perdit pas son calme, bien au contraire. Il joignit les mains, et se mit à prononcer une étrange incantation.

- Ruchbah Sadachbia Cih …

- Mais j'y crois pas ! S'écria Warrington. Il est en train de nous maudire !

- Segin Caph…

- Mais la magie noire est interdite à Poudlard ! Il va se faire expulser !

- Sadalmelik Sadalsuud…

- Vas lui dire ça à lui ! Ca n'annulera pas la malédiction! On s'en va !

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que ses deux agresseurs avaient filé vers un autre wagon. Il se tourna vers Théodore, et vit que le garçon s'était tu, et qu'il se retournait pour rentrer dans son compartiment, comme si de rien n'était.

- Heu…

- Quoi ?

- Tu allais vraiment les maudire ?

Théodore haussa les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

- J'ai vraiment l'air stupide au point d'utiliser de la magie noire au beau milieu du train ?

- Bah…

- Sympa, merci, c'est très flatteur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais alors ?

Un sourire crispé apparu sur le visage de Théodore.

- J'ai récité tous le noms d'étoiles que je connaissais. Mais j'avoue que je suis très surpris que des élèves de deuxième année se soient laissés prendre. A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais étudié Cassiopée et le Verseau. Ils sont pourtant censés avoir fait de l'astronomie.

- Alors, dans cette histoire, c'est toi qui es un génie, ou c'est eux qui sont stupides ? ironisa Blaise.

Pour toute réponse, l'héritier des Nott se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis il se retourna vers son compartiment.

- Il y a encore de la place ? demanda Blaise.

- Ca dépend…

- Pardon ?

- Tu es un sang-pur ?

- Quoi ? explosa Blaise. Non mais bien sûr que si !! Tu me prenais pour qui ? Pour un sang-de-bourbe ?

- Zen… Je disais ça pour savoir, c'est tout. De nos jours ils sont de plus en plus difficiles à reconnaître.

- Mmm… C'est vrai, approuva Blaise, cette racaille s'infiltre de partout…

Encore une fois, Théodore lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur du compartiment, il ne ferma pas la porte, et attendit que Blaise le rejoigne. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un digne de lui… même si ce quelqu'un en question était potentiellement dangereux, si les rumeurs étaient vraies.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car à peine se fut-il assis, qu'il aperçu sa mère qui lui faisait de grand signes par la fenêtre. Bien que gêné, Blaise n'eut d'autre choix que de la saluer en retour, et même s'il préférerait se jeter sous le train que de l'admettre, elle lui manquerait beaucoup. Finalement, il était peut-être bien un fils à maman…

Mais bien vite, le train partit, et sa mère disparut au loin. Jusqu'au dernier moment, Blaise la suivit du regard. Quand il se détourna de la fenêtre, il vit que Théodore l'observait.

- Quoi ? demanda Blaise, sur la défensive.

- Ta mère a l'air gentille, tu en as de la chance.

- Hein ? Oh… oui, elle est très gentille… enfin, avec moi en tous cas… balbutia Blaise, surpris par la remarque de son interlocuteur, il s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'il se moque de lui.

- Ta mère… c'est Amanda Whiver, non ?

- Oui. Mais c'est pas ça mon nom, j'ai hérité de celui de mon père… Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini.

- Théodore Nott. Tu le sais déjà, mais les bonnes manières nous forcent à nous présenter en bonne et due forme.

En disant ces mots, Théodore tendit sa main à Blaise, qui la serra sans hésiter.

- Et toi, demanda Blaise pour continuer la conversation, tes parents t'ont amené à la gare aussi ? Tu as eu à subir les mille et une recommandations pour l'année ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Mon père m'a juste déposé sur le quai, puis il est parti au travail.

- Et ta mère ? Elle n'a pas insisté pour t'accompagner ? s'étonna Blaise.

- Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu s'y prendre… Elle est morte il y a quelques années.

- Oh, je suis désolé…

- Inutile, j'ai l'habitude.

Blaise se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Il venait de faire une grosse gaffe, et il le regrettait. Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que Théodore y semblait insensible. « J'ai l'habitude »… Blaise se demanda pendant un moment si cet étrange garçon était heureux. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne connaît pas le bonheur que la douleur est plus supportable… L'héritier de l'ancienne famille Zabini se mordit la lèvre, mais ne put s'empêcher de reprendre parole :

- Tu sais, dit-il, mon père est mort lui aussi… Il s'appelait Bernardo Zabini, et il était Italien. J'avais deux ans à l'époque, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de lui…

- Condoléances.

Le ton de Théodore était si froid, il semblait indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Si Blaise avait été du genre sensible, il l'aurait sans doute mal pris. Mais ce n'était pas là son genre. Du moment qu'on n'insulte pas sa mère, ça allait. Et puis, il n'avait pas menti : il ne se souvenait pas de son père.

- Ta mère s'est remariée, alors. Continua Théodore

- Oui, deux fois…

Théodore haussa à nouveau les épaules. _« C'est un tic chez lui ? »_ se demanda Blaise en souriant, tandis que son camarade se replongeait dans _Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 5. _Blaise haussa les sourcils en voyant ça :_ « Un surdoué ou un hyper motivé ? En tous cas il a l'air bien parti pour Serdaigle… Si bien que…il est trop cynique pour ça, si ça se trouve il sera à Serpentard lui aussi ? ». _

Alors qu'il spéculait sur la future maison de son compagnon de route, Blaise se souvint de ce qu'il avait entendu à son sujet. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où son actuel beau-père, Josh Whiver, avait été invité à la résidence Nott, il y a moins d'un an. A la base, Blaise aurait dû y aller aussi, mais il fut prit d'une forte fièvre, et sa mère resta à la maison pour veiller sur lui. A son retour, son beau-père était scandalisé. Blaise était trop malade pour suivre la conversation mais il en distingua quelques bribes : « pauvre enfant » « aucune personnalité » «c'est un génie, mais on dirait que son père a réussi à éliminer toute volonté en lui, c'est comme si sa vie ne lui appartenait pas ». Cette phrase avait marqué Blaise, même s'il avait alors quarante de fièvre. Une sorte de fascination s'était alors éveillée en lui, une étrange curiosité à l'égard de cet inconnu, de ce Théodore Nott.

Peu de temps avant son entrée à Poudlard, sa mère avait fait une enquête sur les « éventuelles bonnes fréquentations ayant le même âge que son petit bout de chou ». Parmi les personnes de haut rang et fidèles à leur sang, s'étaient trouvés Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott. Mais si Amanda avait fortement recommandé à son fils d'aller vers Drago Malefoy, l'héritier des Nott était autre chose. « On ne sait pas de quoi ce garçon est capable, lui avait-elle dit, il a un don inné pour la magie, mais la rumeur court que son père voudrait en faire une arme. C'est bien de vouloir se débarrasser des sangs-de-bourbe, mais de là à enseigner de la magie noire à un enfant, il y a des limites. »

Blaise leva les yeux de son livre de potions pour observer Théodore. Le garçon avait l'air normal, à ceci près qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'attitude d'un enfant de onze ans. Il se demanda vaguement si les rumeurs parcourant les cercles des anciens mangemorts, dont Whiver faisait partie, étaient fondées… _« C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre et qu'il a près de cinq années d'avance au niveau des manuels scolaires, mais de là à être un futur mangemort mentalement perturbé, j'ai mes doutes… ». _Pensa Blaise en l'observant. Ce Théodore Nott semblait être renfermé sur lui-même, mais il n'était pas arrogant, et ne semblait prendre plaisir à rabaisser les autres, comme Warrington et Montague. Bien au contraire, Théodore semblait se moquer des autres, aussi bien de leur bonheur que de leur malheur. Il semblait être insensible, mais pas cruel. Blaise haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait après tout. Du moment qu'on le laisse tranquille, tout allait bien.

Il allait donc aborder le chapitre 6 de son livre de potions, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrer trois garçons, dont un blond, qui semblait être le chef de la bande. Le garçon observa le compartiment, et sourit en voyant Théodore.

- Salut, Nott, ça faisait longtemps.

- En effet. Heureux de te revoir, Malefoy. Répondit Théodore sans même daigner lever les yeux de son livre.

Malefoy se tourna alors vers Blaise.

- Et toi, tu es…

- Blaise Zabini.

- Oh, tu es le fils de la Whiver ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, sois le bienvenu parmi nous.

Il avait dit ça avec un léger sourire en coin. Blaise fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Ce Drago Malefoy était vraiment sans-gêne : il sortait du néant et se prenait pour le roi du monde. _« 'Sois le bienvenu parmi nous, sois le bienvenu parmi nous' j'étais là avant aux dernières nouvelles ! »_ pensa-t-il avec morgue. Mais il y avait autre chose qui gênait encore plus Blaise : si il était « le bienvenu », c'était parce qu'il avait de l'argent. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Malefoy méprisait sa mère, et Blaise se demanda avec amertume s'il n'aurait pas préféré que Malefoy soit direct avec lui plutôt que de jouer les hypocrites et n'avoir d'yeux que pour sa fortune.

Tandis que Malefoy et ses deux gorilles (Blaise ne voyait pas comment les décrire autrement) prenaient place, Blaise et Théodore retournèrent à leur lecture, ponctuant de temps à autre la conversation de « hum » ou « ouais », mais sans écouter un mot de ce qui se disait. En temps normal, Blaise aurait sans doute saisi le ridicule de la situation, mais là il était trop occupé avec ses idées noires.

La raison de sa mauvaise humeur était simple : Montague et Warrington avaient raison au sujet de sa mère. Ils n'avaient fait que dire ce que tout le monde pensait. Blaise ne savait que trop bien comment sa mère faisait pour s'enrichir aussi rapidement : elle épousait un homme riche, et une fois sûre d'être sur le testament, elle s'en débarrassait incognito. Mais le plus impressionnant dans l'histoire était que, même s'il n'y avait aucune preuve de sa culpabilité, tout le monde savait qu'elle était derrière ces morts, et pourtant il y avait encore des hommes assez fous pour l'épouser. Josh Whiver était le sixième, et Blaise savait pertinemment qu'un septième ne tarderait pas à débarquer.

Blaise savait que ces hommes étaient éliminés par sa mère, et il savait aussi que son propre père y était passé. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il aimait sa mère. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle avait toujours pris soin de lui, et si elle était froide envers ses époux, elle ne l'avait jamais trompé, lui. Elle l'avait mis au monde, elle l'avait élevé, elle avait été la seule chose stable dans sa courte vie. En bref, elle était sa mère, et l'absence d'un père ne lui avait jamais vraiment pesé.

Il se débrouillait en apprenant des erreurs de ses beaux-pères. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait duré assez longtemps pour incarner un modèle parfait. Cette situation avait donné à Blaise un sens critique particulièrement développé pour un enfant de son âge. Il observait, et il retirait les leçons, bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais il avait aussi appris à contrôler ses émotions, et à ne pas s'attacher aux autres outre mesure. Après tout rien n'était stable dans ce bas monde, et sa « famille » en était un exemple parfait. Tout changeait, évoluait, et il fallait s'y adapter. Blaise avait donc pris une certaine distance par rapport au monde, il s'en était détaché, et se contentait d'observer, n'intervenant que quand il était sûr d'y gagner quelque chose. Mais la plupart du temps, il n'était qu'un simple observateur, il voyait les succès et les erreurs du monde, et en riait, car, et ça il l'avait bien vite appris, on pouvait rire de tout.

Blaise sourit malgré lui. _« Après tout, pourquoi me prendre la tête avec ces histoires ? Y aura beaucoup de choses marrantes à voir ici… » _Il leva discrètement la tête pour observer Théodore, qui tentait tant bien que mal de lire son livre, en dépit des bavardages de Malefoy. Nott faisait preuve d'un excellent contrôle de lui-même, mais Blaise remarqua bien vite que le garçon était en réalité de très mauvaise humeur.

- Au fait, vous saviez que Daphné Greengrass sera sûrement dans notre classe ? Elle entre aussi en première année. Dit Malefoy. Je crois que tu la connais, Zabini…

- Oui, je l'ai vue une fois, son père donnait une fête.

- On dit qu'ils sont très influents… Nous devrions peut-être aller la saluer.

- En parlant de personnages importants, intervint Nott, Potter est dans un compartiment pas loin…

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Malefoy. Où ça ?

- Trois compartiments à droite, avec un Weasley.

- Quoi ? Comment peut-il fréquenter des gens pareils ?

- Alors là…dit Théodore en haussant les épaules.

- Mon père a dit qu'il pourrait être un atout intéressant… dit Malefoy en se grattant le menton. Je vais d'abord le voir. Crabbe, Goyle, on y va. Vous venez ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Blaise et Théodore.

- Non merci.

- C'est gentil mais je suis fatigué là…

- Bon, on revient.

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta le compartiment, accompagné de ses deux acolytes. Blaise se tourna vers Théodore.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ?

- Parce qu'il va se faire jeter. Je ne crois pas que Potter et lui soient faits pour bien s'entendre. Du coup, quand il ira voir GreenGrass après, il sera de mauvaise humeur et désagréable. Résultat des comptes : avec un peu de chance, elle ne viendra pas ici. Et comme ça un peu de calme et de silence seront possibles.

- Pas bête. T'es intéressant, toi.

- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

- C'est le cas. Tu m'amuses.

Théodore haussa les sourcils.

- Bah oui, toi aussi tu prends de la distance par rapport aux choses. Tes réactions sont intéressantes à analyser.

- Alors comme ça je suis un cobaye maintenant ? C'est très flatteur.

- Je m'ennuie. Dit Blaise. Que dirais-tu de faire quelque chose d'intéressant, histoire de faire travailler nos cerveaux ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme ça.

Disant ces mots, Blaise sortit de son sac un jeu d'échecs sorcier. Le regard blasé de Théodore disparut d'un coup, et une détermination à toute épreuve apparut alors sur son visage. On y voyait désormais la même assurance que lorsqu'il avait chassé Montague et Warrington. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Tu crois pouvoir me battre à ce jeu, Zabini ?

- Et toi, crois-tu pouvoir me battre, Nott ? répondit Blaise en souriant de satisfaction, tandis qu'il mettait les pièces en place.

Tous deux commencèrent alors une partie qui, pour Blaise, fut des plus instructives. Il avait vu juste : Théodore était imprévisible. Mais Blaise Zabini était tout aussi imprévisible, et le jeu dura longtemps, les deux sorciers appréciant le fait d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à la hauteur.

Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy revint de très mauvaise humeur, comme l'avait prédit Théodore, et garda le silence, marmonnant de temps à autre quelques jurons. Crabbe et Goyle, quant à eux, semblaient incapables d'entamer une conversation tous seuls. Du coup, Blaise n'eut aucun problème pour se concentrer sur le jeu. Malheureusement, au bout d'une heure et demie, Théodore finit par l'emporter.

- Echec et mat. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre, Nott. Une nouvelle partie et j'aurai ma revanche.

- Si tu veux, mais pour l'instant j'aimerais bien me reposer, je suis fatigué.

- Petite nature !

- En fait c'est plutôt parce que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

- Tu stressais autant que ça pour ton entrée à Poudlard ? ricana Blaise.

- Parle pour toi !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Théodore s'installa tant bien que mal sur son siège et finit par s'assoupir rapidement. Mais Blaise ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il dormait vraiment. A un moment, l'idée de lancer sur l'héritier des Nott une des pièces du jeu d'échec fut très tentante, mais le bon sens finit par l'emporter et Blaise se tint tranquille pendant le reste du voyage, lisant son livre de potions.

Au bout de quelques heures, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. En descendant du train, ils entendirent une voix sonore crier dans l'obscurité :

- Les première année ! Venez par ici ! Première année !

L'homme qui les appelait était gigantesque, et il portait une barbe imposante. A ses côtés, Blaise entendit Malefoy marmonner :

- Alors c'était donc vrai ? Mon père m'a dit que ce demi-géant guidait les élèves jusqu'au château, mais tout de même : j'aurais cru qu'ils laisseraient ce truc près de la forêt ! Comment peuvent-ils nous forcer à fréquenter un tel…

- DRAGOOO !!!

Malefoy pâlit à vue d'œil, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner totalement, une fille brune lui sauta dessus.

- Pansy ! Mais lâches-moi ! Tu te crois où ?

- Oh, Drago, tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'écria la dénommée Pansy qui loin de le lâcher, semblait sur le point de l'étouffer.

Face à ce spectacle désolant, Blaise profita de la foule d'élèves pour s'éclipser. Cependant dans un élan de générosité, il ne se sauva pas seul. Il attrapa Théodore par le bras et le tira violemment loin des autres.

- Viens par là, toi !

- Zabini, mais qu'est-ce que…

- Tu n'avais tout de même pas l'intention de passer ta vie avec cette bande de fous ?

Théodore ne répondit rien, mais se laissa tirer vers les barques que leur désignait le demi-géant.

- Pas plus de quatre par barque ! lança l'homme.

Blaise et Théodore s'installèrent dans une barque où se trouvaient deux filles d'origine indienne, des jumelles, apparemment. Il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs alors Blaise ne fit aucun commentaire tandis que les barques quittaient la rive. Au bout d'un moment, ils passèrent un tunnel qui semblait conduire au château. Malheureusement pour la petite embarcation, Blaise ne put supporter le silence plus longtemps.

- Hé vous deux, vous êtes des sang-pur ? demanda-t-il.

L'une des deux filles lui lança un regard dédaigneux. L'autre, en revanche, bouillonnait de rage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la deuxième fille d'un ton sec. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les gens d'origine moldue ?

- Ils puent et ils sont comme des rats dans une maison. Alors, vous en êtes, oui ou non ?

- Nous sommes des sang-pur. Intervint l'autre fille d'un ton sec.

- Je vois, sourit Blaise, alors comme ça vous faites partie de ces défenseurs des moldus à la noix, hein ? Je me passe de ce genre de compagnie, merci bien.

- Non mais personne ne t'oblige à rester, bouse de dragon ! cria la fille la plus « explosive ».

- Bouse de dragon toi-même, thon forestier !

- REPETES CA !!

- Parvati rassieds toi ! intervint sa sœur tandis que la dénommée Parvati s'était levée d'un bond, faisant la barque osciller dangereusement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Répètes, que je puisse te balancer par-dessus bord ! hurla Parvati en brandissant un poing menaçant sous le nez de Blaise.

- Thon forestier ! répéta-t-il. Traître à ton sang !

- RAMENES-TOI ! ON VA SE BATTRE !!

- Parvati… gémit sa sœur.

- Laisses-moi faire, Padma ! Je vais renvoyer cette chose dans le trou béant dont il est sorti !

- Essaye un peu, Miss Thon ! la défia Blaise en se levant à son tour.

- Heu… Zabini… marmonna Théodore, avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

- Parvati, allez viens, rassieds-toi… insista Padma d'une petite voix.

- Alors, dit Blaise d'un ton provoquant, pourquoi tu veux te battre Miss Thon ? Pour tes amis les sang-de-bourbe ou parce que je t'ai insultée, toi ?

- Espèce de sale prétentieux ! cria Parvati. Tu te crois peut-être meilleur que tout le monde, c'est ça ?

- En tous cas je vaux mieux que toi !

- Zabini… intervint Nott à nouveau. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment.

- Parvati, je t'en supplie, laisse tomber et rassieds toi… implora Padma.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale strangulot mutant !

- Toi-même ! Avant d'insulter les gens, je me regarderais dans un miroir, si j'étais toi ! Non mais tu t'es vue ? Je plains le pauvre type qui t'épousera ! Tu lui donneras des œillères pour votre nuit de noce, j'espère ? C'est pas que ça doit faire peur mais…

Il avait dépassé les bornes et il le savait, d'autant plus que Parvati était loin d'être laide. Mais il savait par expérience que ce qui blessait le plus une fille, c'était de mettre en doute sa capacité à se trouver son prince charmant. Comme prévu, la réaction de Parvati ne se fit pas attendre, et elle tenta de le gifler. Blaise, qui s'était attendu à cette réaction, la retint par la main au dernier moment.

- Oh, alors comme ça on est vexée, Miss Thon ? Désolé, mais si tu veux m'avoir, faudra être plus rapide.

Parvati ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, et tenta de lui infliger un coup de pied bien placé. Encore une fois, Blaise évita la terrible attaque, mais s'il avait tout prévu dans cette altercation, il avait tout de même oublié un détail des plus important : une barque est un lieu à l'équilibre précaire.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et l'embarcation fut renversée. Avant de tomber à l'eau, Blaise entendit très distinctement Théodore hurler :

- ZABINI ESPECE D'IMBECILE !

Puis après plus rien. Il fut pendant un moment sous l'eau, mais revint à la surface rapidement et pour cause : ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre de la rive et avaient pied. En rouvrant les yeux, il se trouva face à face avec un Théodore Nott et une Padma Patil particulièrement en colère.

- Oups ! Fit-il.

- Oh Padma, s'exclama Parvati. Je suis désolée !

- Ca suffit ! On s'en va ! coupa Padma d'un ton sec.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle sortit de l'eau, suivie de près par sa sœur qui se perdait en excuses.

- Je regrette tellement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes nerfs…

- Tu perds **toujours** le contrôle de tes nerfs ! Franchement, Parvati, c'est parfois à se demander si tu réfléchis !

Blaise les regarda partir, amusé par la situation, mais il se rappela bien vite que, à moins d'un mètre de lui, un Théodore furieux continuait de le fixer d'un air légèrement inquiétant. Blaise déglutit mais au lieu de se jeter sur lui pour le dépecer, comme les trois quarts des individus normalement constitués l'auraient fait, l'héritier des Nott lui tourna le dos et rejoignit la rive le plus dignement possible. Une fois arrivé, il prit sa baguette magique et murmura une incantation étrange. Aussitôt, il fut séché de la tête aux pieds. Blaise, qui tremblait de froid suite à ce bain de minuit improvisé, le rejoignit rapidement.

- Nott, mon grand ami d'enfance, tu pourrais pas utiliser ce sort pour que je sois au sec moi aussi ?

- Hors de question.

- Quoi ?

Face à sa surprise, Théodore soupira, puis s'adressa à lui de la même manière qu'un enseignant tentant d'éduquer un enfant de trois ans.

- Zabini, en règle générale, quand on veut se battre avec quelqu'un ou autre chose dans le genre, on se débrouille pour ne pas le faire sur une petite barque au beau milieu d'un lac…

- Mais on n'était pas au beau milieu du lac ! On était à un mètre à peine de la rive !

- Encore heureux !

- Bon ça va ! Je m'excuse ! T'es content ?

- Bof…

- Quoi « bof » ?

- Bof. Répéta Théodore en haussant les épaules avant de suivre la foule des élèves.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien et suivit le mouvement, grelottant de froid. Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers lui pour mieux l'observer. _« C'est bon circulez y a rien à voir ! Non mais oh ! Je suis pas une attraction de cirque quand même ! »_ Encore une fois, il lança un regard noir à Théodore qui l'ignorait complètement. _« Non mais je rêve ! Il me fait la gueule maintenant ! Ce serait plutôt à moins de bouder : c'est moi qui suis en train de congeler sur place ! »_ .

- Sadique… marmonna-t-il en claquant des dents à Théodore lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.

Encore une fois, l'héritier des Nott l'ignora, et Blaise suivit son exemple. Les deux garçons ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque le professeur McGonagall leur dit d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir lorsqu'il passa devant elle, aussi trempé qu'une serpillière après l'usage.

Dans la Grande Salle, la cérémonie de répartition commença et les élèves furent, les un après les autres, envoyés dans ce qui serait leur maison pour les sept années à venir. Crabbe et Goyle furent vite expédiés à Serpentard, ainsi que deux filles qu'il ne connaissait pas : Milicent Bulstrode et Tracey Davis. Puis ce fut au tour de Daphné GreenGrass qu'il avait déjà rencontrée. Blaise était sûr d'aller à Serpentard, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant ses futurs camarades : entre les hommes des cavernes, la femme des cavernes, la Barbie superficielle, et l'autre fille déjà plongée dans un livre de divination, il aurait du mal à s'amuser.

- Malefoy, Drago !

- SERPENTARD !

_« Quelle surprise… Bon au moins il est déjà un peu plus intelligent que les deux autres là… remarque, c'est dur de faire pire… »_ pensa Blaise.

- Nott, Théodore !

Blaise n'accorda aucun regard à Nott, mais il sentit alors une étrange sensation l'envahir. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, forcé de constater qu'il était sec de la tête au pied. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il y a quelques secondes à peine, il était trempé et frigorifié. Perplexe, il se tourna vers Théodore, et vit le garçon lui faire un signe de tête tandis qu'il rangeait discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche. Blaise sourit : ce garçon était vraiment très intéressant.

Lorsque Théodore s'assit sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau hésita quelques instants, puis prononça son verdict :

- SERPENTARD !

Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit tandis que Théodore rejoignait la table des Serpentard. _« Au moins je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec lui dans la même maison. Intéressant spécimen : vraiment imprévisible ! »_.

La répartition continua, et comme prévu, Pansy Parkinson fut envoyée à Serpentard.

- Patil, Padma !

- SERDAIGLE !

- Patil, Parvati !

- GRYFFONDOR !

_« Tu m'étonnes… bah tant mieux, comme ça si je m'amuse avec ses nerfs, aucun Serpentard ne viendra me réprimander. C'est pas comme si elle était à Serdaigle… »_. En effet, Serdaigle était sans doute la seule maison à pouvoir se vanter d'être relativement épargnée par les sarcasmes des Serpentard. Seuls les sang-de-bourbe étaient insultés, et encore, la plupart du temps, ils étaient tout simplement ignorés.

- Harry Potter !

_« Aah… voilà la célébrité… Quoi ? C'est ça ? Mais il est encore plus petit que moi ! »_.

Finalement, Potter fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et Blaise fut plus surpris par le temps que mit le Choixpeau à se décider que par la destination choisie. Et le temps passa, passa, passa… Le nombre des première année non répartis diminuait à vue d'œil. _« Laissez-moi deviner, je vais être le dernier c'est ça ? Bon bah comme on dit le meilleur pour la fin ! Heureusement que je ne suis plus trempé, ça aurait été trop la honte ! »_.

Quand Ronald Weasley fut envoyé à Gryffondor, sous une salve d'applaudissements, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Etre réparti incognito c'est une chose, mais être le dernier, tout seul, c'était totalement différent.

- Zabini, Blaise !

Blaise s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Lorsque le Choixpeau lui tomba sur la tête, il entendit une petite voix étrange venir de nulle part :

**- Voyons voir… Curieux, motivé… bon d'accord, la motivation ça dépend pour quoi… intelligent… hum… arrogant… Oui, oui arrogant ! Ambitieux, déterminé, malin… Tu peux quand même faire preuve de sensibilité, quand tu veux, et aussi de générosité… Néanmoins, la maison qui te convient le plus, c'est SERPENTARD !**

Blaise soupira de soulagement, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentard. Il vit, à l'autre bout de la table, Montague et Warrington qui lui lançaient un regard noir. En retour, Blaise leur adressa un énorme sourire radieux, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Théodore. Celui-ci avait prit place aux côté de la fille qui s'était plongée dans un livre : Tracey Davis.

- Comme on se retrouve, sourit Blaise.

- Il semblerait, en effet…

- Sois un peu plus enthousiaste !

- Bof…

- Bof ?

- Bof. Répéta Théodore en souriant.

Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit. Finalement, il avait un bon pressentiment au sujet de ses futures années à Serpentard. Surtout si cet étrange garçon, ce Nott, était là. Il ne s'ennuierait pas, et aurait beaucoup de choses intéressantes à observer.


End file.
